The Wedding Date
by Supernatural84215
Summary: i got the idea from the movie. Rory gets a invite to Dave and Lanes wedding, with Dean as the best man and Rorys the Maid of Honor. Rory needs a date so she calls an escort. Guess who shows up...total TRORY!
1. Chapter 1

TOTAL TRORY! I just love Tristan

Rory has just graduated from Yale, and is going out with Logan, they have been together for 2 years. Rory got an invitation in the mail to attend Lane and Daves wedding. (Dave and Dean are best friends, Dean will be in the wedding)

After work Rory desides to surprise Logan and visit. Rory walks into Logan's house(she had her own set of keys) to hear a girls voice in the bedroom. She follows the voices and opens the door only to find Logan and the girl having sex.

"LOGAN, how could you do this to me?"

"Ace, wait its not what you think, please!"

"NO, Were through" Rory runs out of the house and gets in her car.

Rory arrives at Stars Hallow about 45 minutes later, and runs to Lukes. Running into the bar she sees her mom and Luke, arguing.

"Lukey, can i please have just one more cup?"

"No Lorelai, we already talked about this, until you have the baby you only get one cup a day."

At this moment Rory desides to make her presence known to her mom and stepfather. They both turn and look at her noticing how puffy her eyes look, realizing she's been crying.

"Rory, who did this to you? It was that Logan boy, I knew he was trouble. What did he do, do you want me to teach him a lesson for you?"

"No Dad, its okay" Rory said. ( shes been calling Luke dad for about 3 and a half years, since him and Lorelai were married, and Luke beams with pride every time.)

"Movie night?" Lorelai askes, knowing here is not the time to talk about whatever has happened.

"Yea" Rory said and the two walked out of the dinner, only stopping long enough for Lorelai to kiss Luke goodbye.

They decide Lorelai will get the movies, while Rory gets the food and coffee.

At the grocery store:

Rory walks in to find Dean, he notices her sad face.

"Rory what happened."

"Me and Logan just broke up"

He smirks, "So you'll be at the wedding alone? You can always go with me, ill show you a good time, better than Logan could of anyways."

"thanks but im fine, i still have a date." Rory lies, she grabs the items and heads for checkout.

After they meet up back at home, Lorelai gets Rory to tell her what happened. After she tells her Rory asks, " Mom what am i going to do, i can't go to this wedding alone, Dean will be all over me. He was just waiting for an excuse to get rid of Logan. He's going to be on me all night."

"Rory hunny, i know you hate the thought of this, but what if you just, hired a date."

"what?"

"You know like they do on that one movie Wedding Date."

"I'll think about it lets watch the movie."

The next morning Rory desides to call and look up on her moms idea, she still has 2 months till the wedding theres time. So Rory sees that she'll have to pay, for everything, and the guy would pretend to be in love with her. When asked if she wants to get an escort Rory says " Yes i need one for my best friends wedding, in two months."

"alright ma'am, that weekend Tristan's available, we'll have him call you in the next few day."

"Ok thanks" Rory says and hangs up the phone.

It couldn't be could it? Surely not, it must be someone else. What if it is him, i haven't stopped thinking about him since he left. This could be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

My Last chapter was written in a rush, so im going to explain some more.. First of i dont own Gilmore Girls, but i might add some of my own characters later.

Tristan did leave to go to Military school, but him and Rory became friends the day of the play,

after he said he had to leave. They wrote letters through the rest of high school, but when

college came Rory stopped writing (It will be explained why later). Rory and Dean broke up the day

of the play and from high school to college happened the way it did in the show, until Rory found

Logan cheating on her. Than it all changed and thats where my story begins. (BY the way, its one month

till summer break, and Rory's going back to Star's Hallow for summer and for the wedding).

-----------------------

Last Chapter:

_The next morning Rory desides to call and look up on her moms idea, she still has 2 months till the wedding theres time. So Rory sees that she'll have to pay, for everything, and the guy would pretend to be in love with her. When asked if she wants to get an escort Rory says " Yes i need one for my best friends wedding, in two months."_

_"alright ma'am, that weekend Tristan's available, we'll have him call you in the next few day."_

_"Ok thanks" Rory says and hangs up the phone._

_It couldn't be could it? Surely not, it must be someone else. What if it is him, i haven't stopped thinking about him since he left. This could be bad._

----------------------

Tristan's Pov:

Tristan walked into his house, after yet another horrible 'date', and went over to his answering machine

and hit play.

"Mr. Dugrey, I am calling to inform you that you have a new client, her name is Rory Gilmore,

you'll be escorting her to a wedding. Please call her at 555-2854 and the two of you can

make arrangements. The wedding is in 7 weeks. Have a nice day"

As soon as Tristan heard the name his mind began to spin. He hadnt talked to her in over a year.

He still never found out why she stopped writing to him. Hell, she was the reason he started this

dating service stuff, he just couldnt find anyone like her. How could this be happening? He

didnt know what he was going to say to her but one things for sure, he wasnt turning her

down, so he picked up the phone and dailed.

-------------------

Rory's Pov:

Walking into the dorm room she shared, Rory went straight for her room. All day she tried to

aviod Logan, but he just wouldnt stop. She was lost in her own thoughts until she heard her cell

phone ring. With her coffee still in her right hand she sat on her bed and answered

"hello"

"Hi Rory, its Tristan"

"Oh, i guess your calling about the dating service thing, i know with our history this might

be awkward, so if u dont want to help me than ill understand" I rambled

"Hey, calm down, i was just calling to tell you ill help you. But i was wondering if you'd want to

meet me before the wedding? Just so we can talk."

"Sure" i said

After that we just talked about money and decided we'd meet a week before the wedding

activities began. We'd both stay at the dragon fly, and we'd have time to catch up.

As we were hanging up Tristan told me he missed me and couldnt wait to see

me, even if we were just pretending.

---------------

The next month and a half passed by fairly quick for Rory and Tristan. Rory kept avoiding Logan

and finally it was summer break! Tristan just kept on going on his 'dates'.

One week before the wedding Rory was at the airport in Harford waiting for Tristan. (They talked

about a week before and agreed she'd pick him up) And honestly, she was really nervous,

she couldnt wait to see him again.

Rory's Pov:

"Flight 202 is unboarding at gate 12"

I slowly walked over and waited. I couldnt believe i was seeing him again, deep down i thought

maybe i was getting another chance to fix what i screwed up all those years before. Maybe

me and Tristan could finally make things work.

Finally people started to come off the plane, and i started shaking i was so nervous. Than i

saw his face. It was like we were still in high school, he still gave me those butterflies in

my stomach.

He slowly walked over and smirked at me "Hello Rory"

I smiled and jumped into his arms. He started laughing and hugged me back.

"Did ya miss me Ror?"

"Something like that" i smiled up at him. "You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go make your ex jealous"


	3. Chapter 3

Rory's Pov:

I never thought being near Tristan again would be this easy. I thought it would be at least

awkward, but its not. Military school deffinitly changed him, hes not the same guy who

was once the King of Chilton. We decided were not going to tell anyone who he really is until

the wedding, itll be more fun that way. Until then hes just my boyfriend Tristan.

Today's Tristan's first official day in Star's Hallow, so im going to show him around, then were

gonna have a movie night with my mom.

I walked into our room and asked him if he was ready

"Just a sec"he screamed from the bathroom. than he walked out without his shirt on!

Ya Military School DEFFINITLY did the boy some good. He threw on a shirt (pout) and

we left.

"First stop, we get Coffee"

"you still have that unnatural addiction to that stuff?" he replied with a smirk

"UNNATURAL! how can u say that."

"Easy i open my mouth and the words just come out" he said

"But, i couldnt live without it" i pouted

"So lets go get ya some" he said as we walked infront of Luke's. Tristan looked at me

confused and said "Why's the sign say hardware store?"

"Cuz it used to be one" I laughed

"right" Tristan said as he opened the door for me and grabbed my hand. We walked up to the

counter and Luke walked over.

"Hey Dad, this is Tristan Dugrey, Tristan this is my stepdad Luke Danes."

"Hello Mr. Danes, nice to meet you." Tristan said

"Its Luke and nice to meet you too" Luke said and he smiled at him! He likes him.

Than we got some coffee and sat down at one of the booths, Tristan looked at me and

smirked "This seems like a nice place to live."

" Ya, just wait till you meet miss patty. I should probally warn you, watch her hands."

"Wait she'll go for my butt?" Tristan looked horrified

"Yup!"

"Rory, you'll help me right? I mean you need me whole for this to make it believable."

I laughed, "Ya your right i quess i could h..."  
At that moment the door banged open and Miss Patty walked in and saw Tristan

"Rory, who's your friend?" She asked me while eyeing Tristan.

"Miss Patty this is my boyfriend Tristan, Tris this is Miss Patty"

"Hello Miss Patty nice to meet you" Tristan told her

"Well, Im sorry, but me and Tristan need to go to get junk food and movies for tonight"

i told her

"Ok dear but if things dont work out u send him to me" she said

I looked at Tristan and he grabbed my hand again and we went to walk out the door

when i saw Tristan jump up and look at me with a horrifing look on his face  
"Rory, she just slapped my ass!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Up next: is the movie night and Tristan meets Lorelai.

Thanks for all the ideas, and i might use the one of having logan or Jess show up. If i do It'll

probally be Logan, but probally not at the wedding.

Review please this is my first fanfiction!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any characters in the Gilmore Girls. (idk if i have to put a disclaimer in every chap.)

---------------------

Rory's Pov:

After me and Tristan went to the movie store and Doose's, we went back to the house. We walked

in the front door and i screamed "Mom were home!"

Than we heard a thud and she screamed "comin"

She walked down the steps and screamed "Evil One! Welcome to the Crap Shack"

"Hi you must be Mrs. Danes" Tristan said

"MRS. DANES? Rory does Mommy look like a Mrs. to you? Im to young for that,

didnt u tell date boy the rules? Its Lorelai to you Bible Boy"

"Ok Lorelai, you two want to get started with the movie night?"

"Yah, but coffee first" and they both walked into the kitchen with Tristan left walking after them

saying "I should have known."

Three movies, a lot of junk food, and 4 pots of coffee later Lorelai stood up

"Alright, imma go to bed, you two staying here tonight instead of the dragonfly?"

"Yup see you tomarrow morning, Night Mom"  
"Night Lorelai" Tristan said and she said it back and turned and walked up the stairs

to her and Lukes room (He stayed at the dinner that night, there was a shipment coming

in to the dinner early in the morning)

Tristan turned to me "About this wedding, since bagboy has no clue who i am, how do you wanna

do this?"

"Why dont we just not say anything about who you are, just act like the perfect, in love, couple."

Well, i thought, im not sure it will be to much acting on my part. These last few days i dont know

whats getting in to me, he always gave me those little butterflies, but they were never this strong.

(Little did she know Tristan was thinking the same thing)

"Oh, umm, sure. But you know eventually they'll find out the truth right? Bagboy and your friends will

know im Tristan Dugray eventually"

"Ya, i know. But lets just have some fun with it till then, cause when they find out its gonna become

hystercial."

"Ya, your right" Tristan turned and looked straight at me and i sware if i had not been sitting down i

would have feel to the floor.

"Well, im gonna go to bed, but tomarrow i have to go into Hartford to get my dress fitted for the wedding"

(i dont know if i mentioned this and if i didnt im sorry to confuse everyone, but Rory's going to be Lanes

Maid of Honor at the Wedding, they are best friends)

"Ok, well i already have my tux, and i have some things to do in Hartford tomarrow, so how bout i take

you than you can call me and ill pick you up when your done?"

"Ok sounds good to me, Good night Tristan" I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Rory"

--------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but i will most likely only update on weekends. I might put in another

chapter on monday but im not sure.

Next Chapter: Rory gets her dress fitted and has some girl talk with all the other girls in the wedding

over Tristan. And there may be an encounter with someone Rory may not be ready to face in the next

few chapters, whenever it seems right ill add it in, im sorry but it will be in this story soon! I promise!

Be Nice. first fanfiction...please click the little button!


	5. Author Note

Im sorry i kno i havent updated in a while, but i cant think of a good way to go with this story. Im going to try to have a new update but Sunday, but if anyone has any idea, please help me...


End file.
